Love Doesn't Come Easy
by Ricki95
Summary: sequel to Accident...
1. Chapter 1

5 years.. It's been 5 years since Brooklyn was born.. She just turned 5 years old a month ago.. Jon is on the road still but not as much anymore.. Mckenzie, Brooklyn's baby sitter has moved into the house because she has to watch Brooklyn full time when Jon isn't home because she is now in kindergarten.. Jon brings Brooklyn with him for big events and on school breaks...

"Brooklyn Marie! Don't you dare!" Jon yelled from his chair as he was preparing for an interview at the performance center and watching Brooklyn as she climbed in one of the rings and climbed the the top rope preparing to jump  
"But daddy..." She said  
"Get down!" He said sternly  
"That's what I'm trying to do!" She said that was one thing she did get from Jon for sure was the sarcasm and the attitude Jon gave her a look and she climbed down and ran over to him  
"Look.. Kenzie's here.." He said as Mckenzie walked into the performance center the interviewer was clearly getting annoyed that she wasn't getting all of Jon's attention  
"Sweetie why don't you go hang out with your mom?" The interviewer said to Brooklyn  
"My mom's dead.." She said "that's not my mom.. That's my Kenzie.." She said and ran off to Mckenzie who picked her up the interviewer looked horrified  
"I didn't.." She started before Jon put his hand up  
"Leave it.. It's fine.. Let's get this over with.." Jon said

Yes it was hard for Jon still that Renee was gone. Forever.. She had came to the house when Brooklyn was three years old and said she wanted to be apart of her life but Jon denied that access and told her she wasn't going to keep coming in and out of Brooklyn's life and there were some not so nice words said between the two before Renee left.. She was driving when her car swerved into oncoming traffic and she died instantly.. It was ruled an accident but there was speculation around if it was really an accident or if Renee actually wanted to die after that night.. He regretted that night and the things he said to her but he had to protect his daughter but maybe if he had just let her see Brooklyn that night she'd still be here

After the interview Jon was home with Brooklyn and Mckenzie.. Mckenzie was sitting outside by the pool watching as Brooklyn was swimming Jon came up behind her and sat next to her  
"so.. How's your life going?" Jon asked he was genuine in his question and Mckenzie smiled  
"Good.. Almost finished with this semester then I get the summer off.." She said Mckenzie was in her junior year of college for child psychology and it was kind of helpful with Brooklyn because she knew how to handle her and answer her questions.. Mckenzie was 25 years old.. Tan.. dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.. she was a bombshell..  
"So you're off for the summer… you can come with us when Brooklyn gets out of school…" Jon said and Mckenzie looked down then back at Jon "I mean if you want to.. You don't have to.. I know you've got friends you probably want to hang out with and not be with us all the time.." He rambled on  
"Hey.. I'd love to come with you.. Plus if I don't go who's gonna entertain her and keep her occupied? She's a handful.." She said and Jon smiled and  
"Well I'm glad.." he said  
"Kiss her already!" They heard from the water and Mckenzie looked down at the ground as her hair fell in her face Jon's face turned red and he shook his head  
"You're not helping.." Jon said as Brooklyn got out of the water and came and sat down next to him  
"Come on.. I'm not dumb.. I know you like her.. I know she likes you… just kiss already.." Brooklyn said  
"It's not that simple.."Jon said and Mckenzie's face fell she did like Jon she'd liked him since day one but she kept quiet and didn't want to get in the way of his relationship with his daughter and she didn't want to get in the way of his career so she stayed back but she was getting tired of keeping quiet and truth be told she did want to try this with him but she would never tell him.. There's no way He could feel the same way about her so she put it out of her mind

That night Brooklyn was asleep and Mckenzie was in the kitchen eating strawberries and whip cream when Jon came in he was in gym shorts and no shirt which only meant one thing He'd just finished his workout she tried not to stare and looked down at her food as he went to the fridge and got a water he put it on the counter he turned to look at her  
"hey.." He said and she looked up to see him standing very close to her "I want to try something just to get this over with and out of the way and prove a point to myself that theres nothing between us.." He said and her heart was beating very fast as he grabbed her chin and brought there faces together before kissing her it started off simple and gentle before it turned passionate and rough before either knew what was going on Mckenzie was on the counter as Jon stood in between her legs her arms wrapped around his neck the entire time neither broke the kiss.. They pulled away and looked at each other  
"Oh my god…" they said in unison before Jon kissed her again  
"How did that feel to you?" She asked as he walked away before turning back to her  
"Good.. Really good.. I don't think i've ever felt that before.. You okay?" He asked her and she laughed a little  
"Are you kidding? I'm great.. that was amazing…" She said before she felt his lips crash on to hers and he picked her up carrying her upstairs  
"What the hell are we doing?" She asked as she kissed him and he kicked the door to his room open and shutting it he began to pull her shirt off  
"I don't know.." He said and placed her on the bed "and I don't care…" He said

Mckenzie turned to look at the clock it was 2 AM she rolled over and Jon's arm was draped over her waist  
"You okay?" He asked with his eyes still closed  
"Yeah… Are you?" She asked and he smiled  
"Amazing.." He said and she laughed curling into his chest before falling asleep

 **** Woah.. Talk about a heavy 1st chapter..****


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Jon was on the road and it was Brooklyn's summer break now so she was with him.. Mckenzie was getting there later that day because she had to finish school yesterday

As Brooklyn sat in catering she saw her dad get up from the table and go towards one of the entrances to the backstage area and in walked Mckenzie Brooklyn smiled and got up running to her  
"Kenzie!" She yelled as she jumped in her arms  
"Brooks!" She said picking her up and kissing her forehead "oh I missed you this whole week!" She said  
"Are you excited?" Brooklyn asked this was Mckenzie's first time at a show so she didn't know what to expect  
"Of course.. You're gonna show me how this works right?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded taking her hand and walking her over to the table with Jon behind them  
"Guys! This is Kenzie! Kenzie! This is Colby, joe, Kevin and Nattie..." Brooklyn announced pointing to each person these were people Mckenzie had heard stories about but putting faces to the stories was interesting  
"Are you ok? I've got a meeting.." Jon asked and Mckenzie nodded and Jon kissed Brooklyn's head before walking away  
"So.. Are you two an item?" Nattie asked  
"Um.. No.. Not officially.. I guess not.." Mckenzie said honestly she had no idea what was going on between her and Jon  
"Yes you are.." Brooklyn said "he likes you.."  
"Brooklyn.. Why don't you come with me to makeup" Nattie said to her grabbing Brooklyn's hand and leaving Mckenzie with joe and Colby  
"Just a little advice with Jon.. Don't push.. He's been through a lot.. There's a lot of traumatic experiences that I'm sure you don't know about that you'll be shocked when you find out so don't push him.. He'll open up when he's ready" Joe said and Colby agreed Mckenzie wasn't going to push him she respected him too much

Mckenzie was in Jon's locker room after the show was over playing with Brooklyn as Jon got a shower. He came out and started putting his things in his bag and putting things in Brooklyn's backpack  
"You're gonna have fun tonight.." Jon said to Brooklyn and she nodded  
"We're gonna do nails!" She said excited as Jon helped her with her backpack  
"Where is she going?" Mckenzie asked concerned because she thought she was here to watch Brooklyn  
"Nattie is gonna watch her tonight.." Jon said  
"I can watch her. I thought that's why I was here" She said standing up and walking over to him he put his hand on her waist  
"How can you be in two places at once?" He asked and Mckenzie was clearly confused "We're in Cincinnati.. You're coming with me.." He said and they heard a knock on the door and Nattie walked in  
"Ready baby doll?" She said to Brooklyn grabbing her hand  
"Love you princess.." Jon said kissing her  
"Love you daddy.. Love you kenzie.. I want a little sister when I get back.." She said and Mckenzie buried her face in her hands  
"Don't hold your breath.." Jon said and Nattie just shook her head as she walked out with brooklyn  
"So what are we gonna do?" Mckenzie asked as Jon grabbed his bag in one hand and her hand in the other  
"I'm gonna show you Cincinatti.." He said and she smiled


	3. Chapter 3

"That's It.." Jon said pointing at the tiny white house that was on the corner of the street it was a run down house that the windows were broken out of and graffiti was all over it He shook his head "That's where I grew up.." He said "It's crazy to be here.. I haven't been pack to these places since I left.. I try to shut that part of my life away.. nobody knows about this stuff except Joe and Colby.." Jon said clearly uneasy that he was back here and visiting all these places that he had left for a reason.. He began to explain to Mckenzie about his mom's drug issues, His dad going to jail.. How he had to basically raise himself.. How he started getting in with a bad crowd and he got into drugs.. how he got beat up on a daily basis Mckenzie had tears in her eyes listening to the horrible childhood he had to grow up in and it all made so much sense and it made sense for why he tried to protect Brooklyn so much and how he is very cautious on who he lets her go with

"That's why Brooklyn means so much to you.." Mckenzie said and Jon looked down

"That little girl was the only bright spot in my life for the last 5 years.. Now she's one of the bright spots in my life.." He said

"What's the other one?" she asked and he looked at her

"You.." He said and he leaned forward and kissed her she smiled

"What are we doing?" she asked him honestly and he sighed

"I guess we need to make it official huh?" He asked

"I guess we do.." She said and he smiled shaking his head

"Will you be my girl?" He asked and Mckenzie smiled before kissing him again he pulled away laughing "I guess that's a yes.." He said

"Yes.. Yes.. 1,000 times Yes.." She said before kissing him again they heard his phone and he groaned before pulling it out of his pocket and not breaking the kiss he put it to his ear

"What?" He said muffled against Mckenzie's lips. He pulled away immediately "Where?" He asked as he started the car and began to drive quickly "I'm on my way.. Keep her there!" He said sternly as he hung up the phone

"What's wrong?" Mckenzie asked

"Renee's Mom.. She called the cops.. She said I'm unfit.. The cops are at Nattie's hotel.. they followed them from the venue.. They are trying to take her away…" He said panicking Mckenzie looked to see tears in his eyes she'd never seen him cry before but the fact that his daughter might be taken from him made all of his emotions show

"Why? She gave her up! That doesn't make any sense!" Mckenzie said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car Jon got out running up to the front desk and finding out what room his daughter was in.. He didn't wait for the elevator as he ran up the stairs Mckenzie was right behind him as he got to the room he saw Renee's Mom Karen.. Two officers and some lady in a suit and Nattie sitting on the bed Brooklyn was sitting next to Karen

"Daddy.." Brooklyn cried as she started to run to her father before Karen grabbed her arm and yanked her back

"Take your hands off my daughter" Jon said quietly

"Do you see that? Anger issues.. write that down.." Karen said to an officer

"What the hell is going on?" Jon asked

"Sir.. we have information from a very reliable source showing that Brooklyn is being mistreated and You are and unfit parent and we also have information regarding paternity.." The cop said

"Paternity? What are you saying? I'm not her father? Really? Do you want me to blow up because You tell me that and I will go off.. You want to know how I know I'm her father? Brooklyn earmuffs.." He said to brooklyn as she covered her ears

"I know I'm her father because I fucked her mom not once.. not twice.. not three times.. but four times.. 2 months later we get a voicemail from WWE doctors saying Renee was pregnant.. She wanted an abortion.. She went to the clinic but she never went through with it.. I watched that little girl grow inside her until Renee decided one day out of the blue she was going back to Canada and she would adopt Brooklyn out and I would never see her again and then SHE…" He said pointing to Karen "Called me and told me what was going on and after a long battle and lots of money and lawyers I get a call from an adoption agency saying I need to get up to Canada because the baby was getting ready to be born.. I go up there and sit there for 9 hours before I'm brought into a room and I see that little girl for the first time and she was placed in my arms and I've never let her down since that moment.. That is my daughter! If you want to blood test me go ahead. If you want to watch me go ahead.. You are not taking my daughter away from me.. Over my dead body do you take that little girl out of this room!" Jon said sternly almost yelling Brooklyn was in tears because she could clearly still hear her father because he was speaking so loudly

"Who is this?" They asked nodding towards Mckenzie

"My girlfriend.." Jon said grabbing Mckenzie's hand

"Well she's not family to Brooklyn so she doesn't need to be involved in this investigation.." One cop said and Jon gave him a death glare

"She is too family! She's my Kenzie! She's also gonna have a baby!" Brooklyn yelled and everybody looked at Brooklyn and Jon looked at Mckenzie as she looked away

"Hey.." He said as the cops were conversing with eachother Mckenzie looked at him with tears in her eyes "What is she talking about?" He whispered Mckenzie shrugged her shoulders clearly upset by Brooklyn's statement

"We'll talk about it later…" She whispered back


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think it really is best if you leave.." Karen said and Jon squeezed Mckenzie's hand tighter/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Seriously.. I'll go.. It's okay.." Mckenzie said to Jon/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No! I want you here!" Jon said to her "alright look.. It's close to 1 in the morning.. Brooklyn is up way past her bedtime.. She's tired.. Let her go with Mckenzie back to my room and go to sleep.. This doesn't need to be settled in front of her.. Don't you think she's been through enough?" Jon said to Karen /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm getting my lawyer and I'm taking you to court because she's coming home to Canada with me where she belongs!" Karen said as she stood up and began to walk out the door with the officers /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey.." Jon said and looked her in the eye "be prepared for a war.." He said as she walked out the door Jon picked Brooklyn up and she hugged him /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"After talking with Nattie for a little bit they decided to go back to his room.. He carried Brooklyn who was fast asleep in her fathers arms over to the bed and tucked her in before walking to Mckenzie /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I think there's something we need to discuss.." He started "why is Brooklyn so set on the fact that you're pregnant?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't know.. She's a kid.. Kids have imaginations.. I don't know.." She said before receiving and unconvinced look from Jon she sighed /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm not on birth control.. You know that.. And when we.. Ya know.. We didn't use protection and you didn't pull out.. So.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You could be pregnant.." He said and sat on the bed he put his head down "ok.. Ok.. Give me a minute to process this.." He said and Mckenzie sat next to him "do you think you are?" He asked her /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't know.. It's only been a week and a half since anything happened so I don't think I can tell that fast and a at home test says I have to wait three more weeks and it's probably still too early for a blood test so we have to wait the three weeks.." She said and he laid back on the bed and put his hands over his face/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""God I'm an idiot.." He said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not true.." Mckenzie said and he looked up at her/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You're 25.. You're still in school.. I don't want you to be tied down.." He said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What are you talking about? I did it too.. I knew the consequences.. I'm not gonna be tied down.. If I am that's amazing and if not then it wasn't meant to happen yet.." Mckenzie said and Jon smiled and shook his head "I'm/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Not her.." Mckenzie said knowing what he was thinking as she looked over at Brooklyn "plus.. She'll be happy.." She said and Jon looked at Brooklyn who was asleep through all this /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I can't believe I'm about to drag her through this with Karen.. It's so not fair to her.. She's never even seen Karen so for the possibility to come up of her having to go live with her.." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That's not gonna happen.. No judge in their right mind is going to let Karen take her because first of all she's never seen Karen and two she's never been around at all she just popped up out of the blue.. three you're an amazing dad and anybody can see that. So don't stress about it too much.. She's not going anywhere" Mckenzie said with tears in her eyes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you okay?" He asked unsure what to do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah.. Just a little overwhelmed" She said and he held her /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's gonna be okay.. I know this is fast.. really fast.. way to fast but for some reason we're in this situation and we might not know the reason right now but we will find out soon enough.." He said and she nodded her head /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I just wish 3 weeks would hurry up and get here already.." She said and he kissed her forehead /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The weeks passed slowly.. Mckenzie tried to keep her mind off of it. She was home alone because Brooklyn was with Jon on the road and they would be home in a few days and be home for 3 weeks because of the european tour that Jon wasn't going on this year. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mckenzie was on FaceTime with Jon as she was getting ready to go out with her friends for a night out at the club. She was 25 so she still wanted to have a good time and go party with her friends every once in awhile. It's been a long time since she went out last so she deserved it /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you gonna drink?" Jon asked as Mckenzie curled her hair she looked at her phone /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No Jon.." She said shaking her head "Not gonna risk it.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We're taking the test when we get back right?" He asked /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yeah.. As soon as you get home.." she said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Just be careful tonight.." He said and she smiled /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'll be fine.. I'll be careful.. Don't worry.." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""We are 95% sure You're pregnant and you are going to a club and I'm not with you.. Oh yeah I won't worry at all.." He said sarcastically she rolled her eyes /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I gotta go.." She said and his face fell "Don't worry I'll go to the club with you when you get back.." She said and he smiled /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Looking forward to it.." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How do I look?" She asked turning the camera to show her outfit in the mirror it was a tight black dress that was short and heels that were higher than usual her hair was down and curled she had her makeup done it was subtle but her eyes were dramatic which made her blue eyes pop /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Gorgeous as always.." He said and she smiled /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ok I gotta go.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Nice Ass.." He said and she laughed /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ok I'll call you when i get home.." she said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;""Be fucking careful.." He said before she hung up /p 


	5. Chapter 5

Jon and Brooklyn got home two days later as Brooklyn walked in the door first she jumped in Mckenzie's arms who was patiently waiting all day for them to get home she scooped her up with ease  
"Hi princess.. Did you have fun?" Mckenzie asked  
"Yeah.. I want to go back soon.. I'm ready to swim though.." She said as Jon came in the door he dropped their bags and came over to Mckenzie as she moved Brooklyn to her hip and he kissed her  
"I'm still here…" Brooklyn said breaking the two apart  
"You want us to kiss.. You don't want us to kiss.. Make up your mind!" Jon said playfully to Brooklyn tickling her as Mckenzie put her down and Brooklyn ran up the stairs Jon came back to her  
"Hi.." He said and kissed her again "We've been apart way too long.."  
"I agree.." She said as he put his hands on her waist  
"Guys! What is this?" Brooklyn yelled from up the stairs they turned to see Brooklyn holding the box with pregnancy tests in it Mckenzie's demeanor changed and she buried her head in Jon's chest  
"Brooklyn.. Put that back where you got it.. It's Mckenzie's.." Jon said  
"But what is it?" she asked  
"It's something you'll learn about when you're older.." Jon said  
"Fuck this.. I can't wait anymore.." Mckenzie said and got out of Jon's grasp and walked up the stairs and grabbing the box from Brooklyn Jon followed her and Brooklyn was close behind Mckenzie took the test and Brooklyn sat on the counter in the bathroom and Jon was standing behind Mckenzie they were all in that bathroom together.. Most women wouldn't want everybody in there for this but Mckenzie felt better having them both with her  
"You gonna tell me now?" Brooklyn asked and Mckenzie leaned back into Jon closing her eyes  
"That is a test.. It will tell us if Mckenzie is gonna have a baby…" Jon said  
"How?" She asked curious  
"It's hard to explain.." Jon said he really didn't want to get into this conversation right now  
"Did My Mom do that with me?" She asked  
"Yes.." He said and she nodded and kept quiet  
"You're hearts racing.." Jon said to Mckenzie  
"So is yours.." She said  
"This is the longest three minutes i've ever seen.." He said and she turned around to face him  
"We'll be okay right?" She asked with tears in her eyes  
"Yes! We'll be fine..It's not gonna be easy I'm not gonna lie but we will be okay!" He said  
"Family.."Brooklyn said and grabbed Mckenzie's hand "Don't cry Kenzie…" Brooklyn said as she hopped off the counter and hugged her they all heard the timer go off  
"Jon you look.."Mckenzie said and he looked at it his face fell she couldn't tell if that was good or bad so she looked at it  
"Not Pregnant…" she said and walked out of the bathroom

Jon heard the door to Mckenzie's room slam close he walked down the hall and walked in the room she was on the bed laying on the bed  
"Go away.." She said  
"Mckenzie.." Jon started  
"Go away Jon! I don't want to talk! I want to be alone! You don't know how I feel. You don't know what's going through my mind! Congratulations! You're off the hook.." She yelled at him as she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face before locking her door leaving him standing in the hall away


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It was quiet for the majority of the night until Jon heard Brooklyn yell from upstairs while he was working out in the basement/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Mckenzie! Don't Leave!" Brooklyn yelled Jon was immediately alarmed now as he ran up the stairs to see Brooklyn trying to pull Mckenzie back in the front door /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Brooklyn.. Let go! I'm late.. I gotta go.." She said and Jon noticed she was in the same outfit she wore when she went out with her friends two nights ago /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What's going on?" Jon asked coming up to them /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Mckenzie's leaving.." Brooklyn said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Where are you going?" He asked her /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Out.. I'll be back later.." She said before getting out of Brooklyn's grasp and getting in her car she drove away and Brooklyn started to cry /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Kenzie!" Brooklyn screamed while crying Jon picked her up and carried her in the house /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Shh..It's ok.. She'll be back.. She's just going out with friends.. It's okay.." Jon said trying to get Brooklyn to stop crying /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""She's not gonna come back… Just like mommy.. She left me.." Brooklyn cried and Jon teared up at the fact that his little girl was heartbroken and there was nothing he could do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""She's gonna come back.. Hey.. Let's go get ice cream.." Jon said trying to distract her and keep her from crying she shook her head and he stood up and carried her to the car /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"After getting ice cream and playing outside they watched a movie until Brooklyn fell asleep and Jon put her in her bed before coming down to watch TV he heard the door open and shut He looked over to see Mckenzie walk in.. She walked in the living room /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey.." She said as she sat on the arm of the couch /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey" Jon said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""look I'm sorry for leaving like that.. I'm sorry for saying what I did.. I was just upset and shocked and I didn't know what to do.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I know.. I just wanted to give you your space… I didn't know what the right thing to say was so I just didn't say anything and that was wrong.. Where did you go?" he asked /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""The park.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You went to the park and sat in your car in that dress and heels.. why?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I didn't want to be here.. I wanted to be free for a little while.." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well… Look at it this way.. We weren't ready.. Obviously if we were meant to have a baby right now we would.." He said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I just.. I want a baby.." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I know.. I want Brooklyn to have a sibling soon but like i said it'll happen when it happens.." He said bringing her to sit on his lap she kissed him "I love this dress by the way.." He said and she laughed /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I can tell.." She said and kissed him back /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""She's asleep…" Jon said and Mckenzie rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you sure we want to do this?" She asked /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;""100%" He said /p 


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months came and went and before they knew it summer was over and Brooklyn was back in school she was in first grade! Crazy.. Mckenzie was in her senior year of college and she was busier than ever.. Jon was on the road more now so it was back to just Brooklyn and Kenzie.. They would get up in the morning at 7AM, eat breakfast, go to school, Kenzie would get out of school before brooklyn, run whatever errands she had that day before picking Brooklyn up at school at 3:30PM, Come home and they would do their homework together and then they would hang out and play and just relax, Mckenzie would make dinner that night and then get Brooklyn ready for bed and once Brooklyn was in bed it was around 9PM and Mckenzie would do the dishes and clean up around the house before Facetiming Jon around 11PM and then she would fall asleep around 1AM and then start the day all over again.. It was a daily routine now…

Jon got home for the first time in 3 weeks last night.. It was 7 in the morning and Mckenzie's alarm on her phone went off she began to get out of the bed

"No…" Jon said grabbing her and pulling her back in the bed

"It's Thursday.. It's a school day. We've got a routine.. I've got to get up.." She said and he let her go and got up with her

"Why do you start your day so early?" He asked covering his eyes from the light she turned on

"Because I have a lot to do in a day.." She said walking down the hall and into Brooklyn's room as Brooklyn walked down the hall way she walked right past Jon

"Hi Princess.." Jon said

"Hey" She said and kept walking Mckenzie looked at Jon and kissed him

They ate breakfast, got ready and left for school leaving Jon by himself.. He spent his day basically doing nothing He worked out and went over some contract things that needed to be signed and other business things.. The day dragged on and on until Mckenzie and Brooklyn came in the door at 4PM they both got changed into comfy clothes after saying hi to Jon who was on the couch before going in the kitchen and sitting at the island and doing their homework

"Hey.." Jon said walking in the kitchen and putting his arms around Mckenzie

"Hi.." Mckenzie said smiling and turning around to kiss him

"Dad.. I'm trying to read.." Brooklyn said and Jon's face fell

They ate dinner and got ready for bed and Brooklyn didn't really speak to her dad at all.. Mckenzie put Brooklyn to bed and began her nightly ritual of cleaning up the house

"Are you gonna come spend time with me? I've been here all day by myself" Jon said

"Sorry babe.. I'm just trying to get everything ready for tomorrow.. We're in a routine and We can't really break it.." Mckenzie said and sat down next to Jon on the couch

"Why won't my child talk to me?" He asked her

"I don't know.. She's 5.. She's in school.. she's probably just preoccupied and used to our routine with you not being here.." Mckenzie said

"Mommy!" They heard brooklyn yell from her room upstairs and they both jumped up and ran up the stairs and into Brooklyn's room she was sitting up in her bed

"What happened?" Mckenzie asked and climbed in the bed with her and brooklyn curled into mckenzie's chest as Jon stood by the door and then disappeared into their room it took about 10 minutes before brooklyn was asleep

Mckenzie walked into their bedroom to see Jon sitting on the edge of the bed

"What's wrong?" she asked coming to him and sitting on his lap

"She called you Mom.." He said

 **** Awww... Poor Jon.. I feel so bad for him..**


	8. Chapter 8

Mckenzie walked into their bedroom to see Jon sitting on the edge of the bed

"What's wrong?" she asked coming to him and sitting on his lap

"She called you Mom.." He said and Mckenzie looked down

"Yeah.. She's been calling me that for a few weeks now.." Mckenzie said

"Have you tried to explain to her you're not her mom?" He asked

"Yes.. She still wants to call me mom.. Whatever makes her happy.."

"No! It's not whatever makes her happy! You're not her Mom! You're not Renee! You've got her on a schedule and she doesn't even care that I'm here! You're acting like her mom and you're not! You'll never be her mom!" He yelled at Her she had tears in her eyes now as she walked down the stairs and towards the front door

"You have fun trying to figure this stuff out tomorrow! I'm leaving! Oh and by the way I thought this might be a good idea to get her used to so its not as confusing when her brother or sister calls me mom!" She yelled and Jon froze

"What did you just say?" He asked and Mckenzie reached in her purse and threw the picture at him

"Yeah... Welcome home.." She said before walking out the door and getting in her car he looked at the picture.. It was a sonogram picture.. It said 7 weeks 2 days on the top.. She was pregnant..

He immediately grabbed his phone and began calling her number he kept getting her voicemail

"Answer your phone Kenzie.." He said out loud to himself and it went to voicemail again he hung up and threw his phone across the room

"FUCK!" He yelled unaware that Brooklyn had made her way out of her room during the argument and was sitting on the steps she watched as her father had a breakdown it scared her

"We were gonna tell you tomorrow.." Brooklyn said with her arms crossed in that moment Jon turned around and he couldn't help but smile she favored Jon the majority of the time but when she was mad she had Renee's sassy personality completely and with her arms folded like that and standing the way she was and the look on her face there was no denying who her mom was

"How much of that did you see?" He asked her

"All of it!" She said

"Did you know she's gonna have a baby?"

"Uh duh.. Somebody had to be with her when she took the test.. We even went to the doctor and we got pictures!" She said for being 5 she caught on quickly and was very smart evidently Kenzie was doing something right

"When did you get pictures?" He asked

"2 weeks ago.." She said and Jon looked at the picture again.. She was almost 10 weeks now.. The exact amount Renee was when she found out she was pregnant that whole memory came back to Jon he shook his head to come back to reality

"If she's upset or mad where does she go?" Jon asked his petite little girl who had to be tired since it was close to midnight

"The park.." Brooklyn said

"I can't just leave you.. She'll be home don't you think?" He asked

"Where else would she go?"

"Maybe her best friend Kelsey's house? I dunno.." Brooklyn said with a yawn

After brooklyn was back in bed and sleeping Jon sat down on the couch in the living room as a million things ran through his head..

"She's got to be home.. She'll come home.. Just relax.. She's not gonna do anything crazy.." He said out loud to himself trying to calm his own fears


	9. Chapter 9

**** AUTHORS NOTE*****

 **HI GUYS! I'M THINKING SERIOUSLY ABOUT DELETING THIS STORY AND KEEPING IT PRIVATE BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE NOBODY IS INTERESTED BECAUSE NOBODY IS REALLY REVIEWING OR GIVING ANY TYPE OF FEED BACK..I HAVEN'T OFFICIALLY DECIDED YET BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT HAPPENS**


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The next day came and went and no Kenzie.. The next week.. Still no word from her.. Jon ended up having to pull Brooklyn from school for the next three weeks of the tour because he didn't have anybody to watch her. She did her school work while she was away so she wouldn't fall behind.. It's been a month now since that night and Jon grew more and more anxious and worried everyday that passed. It wasn't like Mckenzie to skip out of Brooklyn like that and just leave.. Sure when she was mad at Jon she wouldn't speak to him but she would never take that out on Brooklyn.. He began to worry until they pulled into the driveway after they got back off tour and saw Mckenzie's car sitting in the driveway but immediately Jon got worried when he saw a police car in his driveway as well /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"They got out and went in the house there were two cops standing in the living room in front of Mckenzie so Jon couldn't see her /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Who is this?" One cop asked not taking his eyes off of Jon /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""My boyfriend.. Jon.. And his daughter.. Look just let Brooklyn go upstairs I'll talk to her after you leave.." Mckenzie said and the cop nodded to Jon who told Brooklyn to go upstairs /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Since you're not alone We will leave.. We'll call you when we get anything.." The cops said and walked out the door Mckenzie was standing so she wasn't facing Jon so he still couldn't see her but she was in shorts and a tank top and he could see bruises all over her arms and legs /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Mckenzie.. Turn around.." Jon said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Don't hate me..." she said before Turning around and revealing her face that was covered in bruises all the way to her neck every visible part of her body had bruises Jon's blood began to boil as he walked closer to her he looked her over and saw the tiny bump that had grown in the past month which confirmed to him she was still pregnant and that made him even more furious/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What happened?" He asked trying to remain calm as he went to grab her wrist she pulled away and put her arms protectively around her stomach he put his hands up in the air as if to say I wasn't going to hurt you.. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Sorry.. It's a defense thing.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Kenz.. What happened?" He asked again she looked at the floor /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That night.. I went to the park and I ran into Jake.." She said Jake was Mckenzie's ex boyfriend who she dated for two years before she broke it off with him for cheating on her "He told me I could stay at his apartment for the night instead of staying in my car.. He was nice about it.. Until we got to his apartment.. He locked the door to the guest bedroom and he wouldn't let me out.. He forced himself on me.. He forced me to do things to him.. He forced me to have sex.. He told me he would kill the baby if I didn't do what he said.. He hit me and kicked me.. The only place on my body that there's no bruising on is my stomach because I guarded it.. It's too little to take that impact and survive.. That's the only thing I cared about was protecting this baby.. It wasn't until Kelsey called the cops afraid that something might be wrong.. They came in this morning and asked me where I wanted to go.. I said I wanted to come home and after they took me to the hospital thats how we ended up here.." She cried and Jon held her it made him furious and he felt so stupid that he wasn't there.. He was on the road instead of looking for her.. It was his fault she was even put in that situation to run into Jake in the first place/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""The baby.." He said and she looked up at him and grabbed his hand placing it over her stomach /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's fine.. Strong heartbeat.. Healthy.. Growing right where it should.." She said and felt him let out a sigh of relief as he kissed her forehead /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm so sorry.." He said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It's not your fault"br / "but it is though.. If I hadn't yelled at you you wouldn't have left, You wouldn't have ran into him.. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to do this.. I didn't even search for you after you wouldn't answer my phone calls I thought you were done with me and i wanted you to have space.." he said with tears in his eyes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I'm okay.. I got through it.. I don't blame you.." she said lifting his head to look at him "I don't blame you.." She said again and he nodded and they heard footsteps on the tile floor and looked to see brooklyn walk slowly into the living room /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hi baby.." Mckenzie said as brooklyn looked at her scared of her appearance /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hi" She said standing across the room not coming any closer /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Are you okay?" Mckenzie asked her and brooklyn nodded /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Can I hug you?" She asked innocently and Mckenzie stood up wincing a little as she walked over to Brooklyn and hugged her brooklyn wrapped her arms around Mckenzie and put her head against Mckenzie's stomach where her little brother or sister was growing "what happened to you?" she asked and Mckenzie sat down slowly hissing in pain and B/spanrooklyn sat next her /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""A bad man… a very bad man hurt me.." She said /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Is the baby okay?" She asked and Mckenzie smiled slightly /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes.. It's okay. I've actually got an appointment scheduled for tomorrow if you two want to come.." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""yay!" Brooklyn said and looked at Jon /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;""Of course I'm coming.. wouldn't miss it for the world" Jon said /p 


End file.
